1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spacesuits and in particular to a system for adjusting the length of various portions of a spacesuit so that the spacesuit can fit a variety of users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a representative spacesuit which includes helmet 10, rear entry panel 12, main body 14, shoulder portions 16, arm portions 18, gloves 20, hip portions 22, leg portions 24, and boots 26.
To accommodate users of different sizes, prior art spacesuits have employed various approaches for adjusting the size of the spacesuit to fit the user, e.g., to adjust the lengths of arm portions 18 and leg portions 24. None of these approaches have been entirely satisfactory.
An early approach involved the use of sewn-in fabric inserts in the arms and legs of the suit. Although satisfactory for a spacesuit intended to be used by only one person, this approach is plainly impractical for a spacesuit which is to be used by a number of people such as the occupants of a space station.
A more recent approach to the sizing problem is illustrated in FIGS. 2 and 3. This approach employs sizing ring 28 which is inserted between collars 36 and 38. Sizing is accomplished by providing rings of different lengths.
As shown in FIG. 2, collar 36 is attached to spacesuit fabric 32 by fabric retaining ring 40 and a series of bolts 42, one of which is shown in FIG. 2. Similarly, although not shown in FIG. 2, collar 38 is also attached to the spacesuit fabric either directly, as with collar 36, or indirectly through the attachment of collar 38 to another component of the spacesuit such as a rotating bearing assembly. Seals 34 and O-ring 44 are provided to prevent pressurized gases from escaping from the spacesuit.
Connection of sizing ring 28 to collars 36 and 38 is achieved through the use of Ortman wires 30 and 33 which are received in channels 46 and 48 (see FIG. 2). These channels are formed a the sizing ring is mated with collars 36 and 38. Specifically, channel 46 is formed through the alignment of groove 50 in the male portion of collar 36 with groove 52 in the female portion of sizing ring 28, and channel 48 is formed through the alignment of groove 54 in the male portion of the sizing ring with groove 56 in the female portion of collar 38 (see FIG. 3).
Although an improvement over the sewn-in fabric approach, the Ortman wire approach suffered from its own problems. In particular, the Ortman system was relatively difficult to assemble and disassemble. Thus, disassembly required the use of a tool to pull the curved end 58 of the Ortman wire out of its housing 60. Such a tool represented an extra part which had to be transported into space and could be lost or misplaced. Similarly, the wires themselves were extra parts which could also be lost or misplaced.
Even more importantly, however, was the fact that with the Ortman system, there simply was no assurance that the Ortman wires would not work themselves out of their channels during use, which could plainly be disastrous. In general terms, although the Ortman system worked, it was not considered a foolproof, completely reliable, and easy-to-use solution to the spacesuit sizing problem.